


31 Days of Klancemas

by kogain (vaderdown)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klancemas 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderdown/pseuds/kogain
Summary: i might not do the prompts for every single day, but these prompts are from the prompt calendar on @dailyklance's twitter page!





	31 Days of Klancemas

Lance wanders the halls of the garrison late at night, especially nearing the holiday season. The silence is almost eerie, but it doesn’t irk him. It’s peaceful, in a way. Plus, he’d be lying if he said he doesn’t get a kick out of dodging security and breaking- bending the rules a bit.

One evening, just before the sun has set, his curiosity urges him to drift down a corridor he isn’t too familiar with, and at the end of the hall, something just out the window catches his attention. It leads out to a rooftop – there doesn’t seem to be any security keeping an eye on the spot, because on the ledge sits a silhouette. At a closer look, this particular silhouette has a familiar terrible haircut: a mullet.

Lance smirks.

Swiftly, he climbs out onto the rooftop and crosses his arms overdramatically, clearing his throat. Keith makes no motion to glance in his direction.  


“Haven’t you had enough detention, Kogane?”

“Do I know you?”

“Wh—” Lance makes his way to the ledge next to Keith, “I’m—”

“Oh,” says Keith, who still hasn’t bothered looking in Lance’s direction. “Right, you’re Iverson’s favorite cargo pilot.”

“Hilarious,” says Lance, sitting down beside him.

Keith doesn’t say anything back, and Lance realizes his arms are crossed tightly on his bare arms.

“Where’s your jacket? Aren’t you freezing?” asks Lance.

“I didn’t bring it with me. But I don’t n—” Before Keith can finish, Lance is already shrugging his jacket off his shoulders. He leans over, draping it across Keith’s shoulders. The sudden warmth sends pleasant waves through his core.

“. . .Won’t you get cold?” he asks, and Lance shakes his head in disbelief.

“You’re shivering, Keith.”

“It’s not that bad. . .” he says but shows no intent of returning the jacket.

And they share a long moment of comfortable silence. Keith wraps the jacket tighter around him, exhaling in relief.

“So. . . what are you doing out here, anyway?” asks Lance.

Keith is silent and gazes solemnly down off the edge of the rooftop.

“You know. . . I heard about the Kerberos mission.”

Keith stills.

“They haven’t recovered any bod—” stutters Lance, eyes wide. “I mean- just, maybe Shiro’s still ali—”

“Don’t talk about it.”

". . .Sorry.”

The sun has since sunken well below the horizon by now, and in the depths of the pitch-black sky emerge stars that appear to move. For a moment Lance is confused, until a snowflake lands on his cheek, and he smiles.

“It’s snowing.”

He looks over at Keith, who’s stopped shivering completely. Keith’s glassy eyes break away from their distant point of focus to look up, and he delicately reaches a hand out, palm up, to let the flurries dissolve. He smiles sadly.

“Shiro loves snow.”

Lance can only smile sadly alongside his supposed rival, who’s beginning to nest a soft spot in his heart. Keith catches him staring and stills, retracting his arm and looking down. Lance’s smile falls, and another tense silence occupies the cold night air.

Suddenly, Keith shrugs off Lance’s jacket and stands. The jacket slides down toward the edge and Lance catches it before it falls. Keith makes his way to the window lifting the pane to go back inside, before he pauses and glances back over his shoulder. Lance is watching him dejectedly.

“I know he isn’t dead,” says Keith. “. . .He just isn’t.”

And with that he climbs inside, leaving Lance sitting on the edge of the rooftop, alone and shivering.


End file.
